


Dolan Twins Imagines

by xdistorted_cliffordx



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bromieomies, Cameron Dolan - Freeform, Cameron is the better Dolan, Dolan twins, Ethan Girl, Ethan and Grayson, Ethan dolan - Freeform, Ethan is the better twin, F/M, Fan Nation, Grayson Girl, Grayson and Ethan, Grayson dolan - Freeform, Grayson is the better twin, Grethan, Grethan Girl, M/M, Speck and Loro, The Dolans, Viners - Freeform, YouTubers - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdistorted_cliffordx/pseuds/xdistorted_cliffordx
Summary: A collection of one shots about the world's favorite twins written by yours truly!*NO REQUESTS!**Also found on my Wattpad, @1D_HarryStyles_1D





	Dolan Twins Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get a few things straight before we begin.
> 
> \- NO smut  
> \- LGBT or Het? I'm going to start off with het one shots, but if enough people want LGBT, then I will include it! (comment if you want that!)   
> \- Absolutely positively 100 percent NO TWINCEST.  
> \- I'm not accepting requests on AO3, but if you have a prompt you'd like me to do, message me on either Wattpad (1D_HarryStyles_1D) or Twitter (artisticxdolans).  
> \- BE RESPECTFUL...of my work, my characters, other people commenting, ME. No bullying, slut shaming, hate, etc. If I see any of it, I will be deleting your comment and blocking/reporting you!  
> \- There will be a mixture of Dolanxreader and them being in a relationship with an actual character.
> 
> That said, enjoy!

Ethan was walking towards his home, trudging through the fresh snow in the driveway. He was in a rather good mood, considering that he was smiling. He had had a wonderful date night with his girlfriend the night prior and he was going to be having bonding time with Cameron and Grayson that day. He felt very content with his life at that moment. That's why he was more than happy to see Grayson when he ran out the door towards him.

"Hey, bro," Ethan greeted, but his smile wilted when he saw how serious Grayson looked. "What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?" Grayson asked, not giving an explanation as to why he was even bringing it up.

"I'm great. Why? What's going on? Grayson, you're scaring me," Ethan begged, his voice getting more stern with his twin brother.

Grayson took a deep sigh before speaking again, running his hand through his floppy brown hair. "It's Ravyn...this is so much worse than I thought..."

"Gray, what the fuck is happening?! Is Ravyn okay? Did something happen to her?" Ethan pressed, his anxiety growing more and more the less Grayson specified. He put his hands firmly on his brother'sshoulders. He needed to know what was wrong with the girl that he would die for. "Grayson, fucking tell me!"

"She...Cam and I went to Luigi's for lunch and before we went in, we saw Ravyn with another guy," he finally told him, looking at Ethan like he was about to cry.

But Ethan just snorted and dropped his arms back down to his sides. "That's it? It was probably her brother. She said that he was back in town. I appreciate you guys looking out for me though."

It was Grayson's turn to put his hands on Ethan's shoulders. "Eth, I don't think she would be tongue-ing her brother."

The words made Ethan's stomach drop to his feet. He didn't break eye contact with Grayson, searching for any sign of joking, but he could only see sympathy. He couldn't believe it. He  _didn't_ believe it. "No, no, dude. I know Ray. She would never do that to me. She hates cheating and people who cheat. I know she wouldn't do that."

Grayson was silent, softening his grip on his brother's shoulders, whispering to him. "I'm sorry, E."

"She couldn't do that...she knows my past. She knows what's happened to me before..." Ethan explained shakily, trying to convince himself that Ravyn would never break his heart like that. Grayson didn't say anymore and just pulled Ethan into his chest, giving him a comforting hug. Ethan accepted the hug, not even paying attention as he tried to tell himself she wouldn't do that to him.

"I'm sorry, Ethan," Grayson finally repeated.

With that, Ethan broke. Tears cascaded down his cheeks and he collapsed into his brother's arms. Heavy sobs racked his body as Grayson held him comfortingly. His heart felt like it had been cut out of his chest and thrown against a wall. He thought he could trust Ravyn. She was one of the few people that Ethan had let into his walls and she had gone and betrayed him. They hadn't been together very long, but it was long enough for Ethan to feel like it was the death of one of his best friends. He had started to feel like he was really falling in love with her. Until now.

"What do I do?" Ethan sobbed.

"I don't know, bro," he replied. "I never thought that she would do this. I thought she would at least have broken up with you before betraying you like that."

The squeaky front door flew open, startling both of them. They broke apart from their hug and saw both Cameron and their mom standing there. Without a word, Lisa ran over to Ethan, giving him a motherly hug. She hated seeing her babies hurt, especially when their hearts were being messed with.

"It's okay, Ethan," Lisa said comfortingly as her little boy cried in her arms. 

Ethan quit crying for a minute, only heaving. He opened his eyes and was met with Grayson and Cameron's sympathetic cases. If there was one thing that Ethan hated it was when people felt sorry for him. The only reason was because he didn't like being the center of attention in a negative way like that. The expressions that people gave him, he hated it. They looked at him like he was an abused puppy and it made him mad because even when he showed weakness, didn't mean that he was. That's how receiving sympathy made him feel: weak.

Lisa let go of Ethan and looked at his face, seeing his broken heart through his watery brown eyes. "Come on, Ethan. Let's go inside." 

The three of them began walking towards the house, but Ethan stopped. They turned and looked at him with troubling looks. 

"Ethan, what are you doing?" Lisa asked. 

"I need to go talk to her," Ethan sniffled, his voice jumping as he calmed himself down. 

"That's not a good idea, E," Cameron warned. 

"Why isn't it? Because I'm supposed to let her continue cheating on me with some random guy? Continue letting her break my heart? I don't think so," Ethan defended, getting less sad and more angry as the words left his mouth. 

"No, Eth. Because you're freaking out right now and if you go talk to her, you aren't going to handle it calmly," Grayson explained to him. "Wait until you calm down." 

But before Ethan could say anymore, Lisa and Cameron were on either side of him, their hands on his back, basically forcing him to go into the house. Once they were inside, Ethan made a beeline to his bedroom. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't know what he wanted. The pain and distraught he was feeling was something foreign to him. He had never been that enamored with someone, let alone in love with them. That and he had never gotten betrayed by someone that he loved.

Ethan laid down on his bed, letting his eyes leak more tears as he stared out the window at the snowy landscape. Maybe he could cry himself to sleep. That way he could forget about everything and then wake up and it would all be a dream. It had to be a dream. The Ravyn that Ethan knew would never break his heart. Not that way. She knew that Ethan's heart was fragile, that he didn't trust easily and when he did, the feelings were real. 

\----

Ethan woke up about two hours or so later to the smell of his mom's cooking. His eyes were heavy from sobbing so much, so he knew that what he had wanted to be a dream wasn't. With a deep sigh, he fished his phone from his pocket. There were a few notifications from tweets the people he had notifications on for and then a series of missed texts and calls from none other than Ravyn.

**_Ray: hey babe. thanks for the fun date last night x_ **

**_Ray: i know you said you had something planned with G today, but when you're not busy, do you wanna hangout again? i could come over?_ **

**_Ray: i know you're probably busy, but it isn't like you to ignore my calls and texts and it's been over an hour. is everything okay?_ **

**_Ray: i texted Grayson and Cameron and even they aren't answering me. I know that you weren't hanging out with Cameron today. where are you?_ **

**_Ray: disregard that last message. cam just texted me back and told me that you weren't okay and then blocked my number. Ethan, what's going on? did something happen?_ **

**_Ray: Ethan, i'm really starting to worry about you. please call me when you can. i love you so much. xxx_ **

Angry tears filled Ethan's eyes as he read the last text. Knowing what he did now, he knew that it was bullshit. That she didn't mean it. He was just another plaything for her. He left her on read and got up from his comfortable spot and put on a poker face, walking out to the living room, where the rest of his family was sitting.

"Hey, bud," his dad, Sean, greeted, a smile on his face. "Sleep well?"

"Good enough," Ethan shrugged. He started to walk towards the key ring to get his truck keys, but of course, was immediately questioned by everyone except his dad. 

"Where are you going?" Grayson asked.

"I'm going to take a walk. Get some air. Maybe take a few cool pics," Ethan shrugged, hoping that everyone would buy it, but he knew better. 

Grayson rose from his spot and walked over to Ethan, a serious expression on his face. He grasped Ethan's sleeve and gently pulled him outside away from the rest of the family. Ethan tried to keep his breath stable like he wasn't hiding anything, as if Grayson had superhuman hearing. 

"Where are you really going?" Grayson asked once the front door clicked shut.

"I told you where I'm going. What's with the interrogation?" Ethan asked. 

"It may not look like it, but I'm not an idiot. I know exactly where you're going. I know about Ray's texts. I know she wants to see you and you're going to go confront her about it," Grayson sighed. Ethan was silent. He knew that Gray was right and Gray knew that Ethan knew that. "The only reason that I know that you're doing that is because that's exactly what I would do."

"You're wrong," Ethan continued. Maybe he could actually throw Grayson off his scent. "I know I've told you white lies in the past about where I'm going, but trust me, this isn't one of them. I'm not going to Ravyn's house."

Grayson's shoulders fell and he shook his head. "Listen, Eth. I guess I don't care if you're going to see her or not. But I'd feel better if you would at least let me drive you. I know how it is when you're alone with your thoughts for too long and I don't want you to drive angry." 

Ethan didn't say anymore and just rolled his eyes, placing the keys to his truck in Grayson's extended hand. Grayson closed his hand and began walking towards Ethan's truck, Ethan trudging along behind him. They both got in the truck and Grayson looked towards him as the engine roared to life. 

"Where to?"

\----

The ride from their house to the city was rather lengthy. They were headed to Ethan and Grayson's favorite skate park. Thankfully, their hockey skates and sticks were in the tailgate so they could have a bit of a relaxing time and hopefully a bit of hockey would help Ethan to forget about Ravyn for a slight bit. 

The ride was comforting as well. Ethan had always been a fan of car rides. They used to put him to sleep as a kid. Now, it gave him the opportunity to just sit and appreciate the world's beauty as it passed by. Though, the only problem he had with the ride he was on now was the fact that he was trying to keep his thoughts about Ravyn out of his head. 

It didn't take much, however, to get her out of his head because his trance was disturbed when Grayson turned onto the wrong road, going in the opposite direction of the park. He turned and looked at Grayson, whose expression hadn't changed. 

"Where are you going?" Ethan quizzed. 

"I know a shortcut," he shrugged. 

"Grayson, the way that we usually go  _is_ the shortcut," Ethan pointed out. 

"Don't worry about it," Grayson said, brushing him off. 

Ethan shook his head in annoyance and turned back around so he could look out the window some more. It was about five minutes later when they turned into a certain residential neighborhood that got Ethan's heart racing. He watched as the big familiar houses passed by and looked over at Grayson, wanting to question what the hell he was doing, but couldn't get the words out. They came to the stop sign at the crossroads of Quill and Pheasant when Ethan knew what Grayson was up to. If he hadn't taken a right, Ethan would've dropped it. But he did. And he was gradually slowing down until he was parked in front of the light brown house with the navy blue Chevy Cruze parked in the driveway. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ethan demanded once the truck came to a complete stop. 

Grayson's expression stayed calm. "This is where you were going, wasn't it?" 

Ethan was silent searching for the words to say. "I thought we were going to the park."

"We were. We still can when you get done here," Grayson told him. "Ethan, I know that you were going to go here and I told you that I wasn't going to stop you. I drove you here so I didn't have to get a phone call saying that you flipped your truck and died because you had gotten so damn pissed. If I would've told you that I wanted to drive you  _here,_ you wouldn't have let me." 

Ethan was quiet once again. He hated that Grayson knew him so well. It actually pissed him off sometimes. He couldn't get away with anything with him. Just as he was about to say something back to Grayson, there was a knock on his window. With a jump, Ethan turned and saw Ravyn standing, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Normally, he would want to snuggle her because of that look, but now he knew that what they had was just bullshit, the warm fuzzy feeling was replaced with the feeling of his heart breaking a little more. 

He looked back at Grayson, who urged him to get out and go talk to her. As much as Ethan had wanted to before, he didn't now. It's not that he was scared; it was more that he didn't know how to go about this conversation. 

"Ethan, I was so worried about you! Why didn't you answer my calls or texts?" Ravyn cried, latching herself onto him as soon as he got out of the truck. She pulled away from him just enough to look up at him with her big brown eyes. "Eth, what's wrong?"

He was silent for a moment, keeping a stone cold expression on his face. "We need to talk."

Ravyn's demeanor changed and she loosened up her grip on Ethan. She shook her head slightly, looking nervous. "Okay...what about? Am I missing something? You're acting completely different than you did last night." 

Ethan didn't say anymore and began walking towards her front door. He knew that her parents weren't home - they were on vacation at their cabin in upper New York. Ravyn didn't try to pester him when he didn't answer, surprisingly. She just followed him into the house. The warmth greeted him as he walked into the open and cozy living room. The fireplace was going, making the all brown room feel even more romantic. As he looked at the dancing flames, he couldn't help but think about their last night in when her parents left her alone. It was one of the best nights that he had ever had. They watched movies, played board games, kissed a little bit. Their relationship was literally one out of a movie. 

But then he remembered that he probably wasn't the only one that had had that romance movie-like night. He was just a pawn to her. 

Ravyn passed him and went into the kitchen, most likely getting him a glass of cold water. She came back, shoving the glass towards him and looked at him with a serious look. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

Ethan set his glass on the mantle and looked down at the ground. "How long?"

"How long what?" she asked, a defensive edge to her voice.

"How long have you been cheating on me, Ravyn?" he asked, looking into her eyes. 

He watched as her face fell just the slightest. "What are you talking about, Ethan? I would -"

"Save it. I'm not going to stand here and listen to you lie to me through your damn teeth," Ethan said sternly. "Just answer the question."

Ravyn was silent and looked down at the floor as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not lying to you." 

"Both Grayson and Cameron saw you this morning, Ravyn. I'm not going to believe you over them because I know that they wouldn't try and ruin my happiness," he told her, his voice raising. 

"How do you know that it's not a prank? Doesn't Grayson still have to get you back for the prank that you pulled on him?" she said, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

"How dare you accuse my brother of being that heartless. Grayson would  _never_ try to ruin my life like that. You, on the other hand, you did. If it wasn't true, why would you avoid answering my question?" Ethan hissed angrily. The fact that she was trying to accuse Grayson of lying made his blood boil. That was his brother, his best friend. Nobody was allowed to drag his name through the mud. 

"Fine! It was one peck, Ethan! It was a mistake! Is that what you wanted to hear? That I made a fucking mistake?! Does that make you happy?!" Ravyn yelled finally. 

"A peck? I didn't know they changed the definition of a peck to shoving your tongue down someone's throat," Ethan jabbed. 

Ravyn's lips quivered as more tears fell down her face. "Okay, fine. You caught me. I cheated on you and I'm sorry." 

"Why?" was all Ethan could let out.

"I wasn't with him for that long, Eth. I didn't love you any less. I'm in love with you actually. I didn't mean it maliciously...it just happened," she explained to him.

"You're in love with me and you cheated on me? That makes a hell of a lot of sense," Ethan snorted, getting angrier the more she spoke.

"Ethan, it was a mistake. You have to forgive me. Please, Ethan. I know, I was stupid. But it's over between me and him. I ended it with him this morning, I promise. It felt so wrong being with him because he wasn't  _you_ ," Ravyn cried, trying to plead her case to Ethan. 

Ethan just shook his head, a single tear dripping down his face. "I can't forgive you for this and you know it. I can't trust you ever again. It's over, Ravyn."

He turned and began to walk towards the door, but Ravyn grabbed his arm as she wailed. "Ethan, no! Please, Ethan. I didn't mean it. I promise I didn't mean it." 

"Goodbye, Ravyn," Ethan said sternly, shaking her off his arm as he exited the house. 

He walked quickly down the walk towards the car, hearing Ravyn calling and crying after him as he went. It broke his heart to hear someone that he once loved in pain, but at the same time, his heart was even more broken. He did the right thing. As much as he hurt, he knew that it was the right thing. 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a heavy way to start off this one shot book...don't worry, they won't all be like this!


End file.
